An interior of a vehicle, such as automobile, typically includes energy absorbers for absorbing energy from an occupant of the vehicle during an impact of the vehicle. For example, a seat of the vehicle may include one or more energy absorbers. These energy absorbers may be passive, e.g., not activated before impact, or may be active, e.g., deployed when impact is sensed. Active energy absorbers are desired for some applications in the interior of the vehicle, e.g., a seat back of the vehicle. However, space within the interior of the vehicle is limited and, as such, it is desirable to design components of the seat to be as small as possible. There remains an opportunity to design an active energy absorber for the seat with a reduced size before deployment.